Branias Transendus
by TheSweetestThing
Summary: Harry gets fed up with Ron and Hermione's dancing around and casts a mysterious speel on them that will change their lives forever. PG for safety.


**_Branias_****_ Transendus_**

Hello again! Another R/Hr romance! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Totally don't own it.

Once again, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room. Once again, Ron and Hermione were having a fight. Harry was thoroughly sick of this hopeless fighting; it just showed how badly they wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend. It also showed how bad they were at flirting. But Harry had learnt a spell that would end all of this, and mark the beginning of a romantic relationship between the two.

Their current argument was over Viktor Krum, for the third time that week.

"Since when have you been ruler of my choice in friendships, Ron? Viktor is just a friend, okay? I don't see why you never like any friends I have that are males other than you and Harry." Hermione argued.

"Krum just happens to be four years older than you! That's disgusting! You should be aiming for someone your own age!" Ron argued back. Harry sniggered at this. In other words, Ron meant, 'I'm your age. Go out with me.'

"Ron you can't…"

"Guys, guys." Harry interrupted. "You should stop this fighting. Come on, let's go down to the Quidditch pitch and get some air."

"Alright."

"Okay." They sighed dejectedly.

When they reached the pitch and sat in the stands, Harry whipped out his wand.

"Before I cast this spell on either of you, I'm going to tell you what it does. No point in trying to fight back, I'll hex you before you can do anything." He said.

"Um. Okay. I guess." Ron said.

"Good thing we trust you, Harry." Hermione said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Okay, good. Now, this is called the _branias__ transendus_ curse. It will stop your voice from working. It will then make your thoughts into what sounds like you saying them. We will be able to hear anything you are thinking at the time. You both know what information I am trying to get out of you. And so you can't run away, I'll put the leg-locker curse on you both as well." Harry said, grinning evilly.

Hermione had a look of horror on her face. Ron had his head in his hands.

"No need for that leg-locker curse, Harry. If we try running you can use it. I won't be running." Ron said, his voice a little muffled.

"Alright. _branias__ transendus_!" Harry called, and shot the curse at Ron. He then did it to Hermione.

'I wonder if anything worked?' Ron thought, then gasped.

'Oh no! Now Ron's going to find out about…No! I can't think of that! I'll die of embarrassment! I hate you Harry.' Hermione thought.

'How would you die of embarrassment? You don't know about…No! No, no, no! I can't think of that! I'm going to go crazy, Harry. Take this thing off!'

"Sorry you two! This thing will stay on until you come clean about those secrets." He said, leaning back on the bench and looking from one to the other.

'Damn you! Ugh! How am I supposed to tell her?'

'He is going to be shocked when he finds out. Oh gosh! Why do I remember things like that kiss at a time like this?'

'Kiss? What kiss? If it was Krum, I swear, I will kill him.'

'What is it with him and Krum? God. The thought obviously never crossed his mind that it could have been him. Oops.'

'Me?'

"Now we're getting somewhere."

'Shut up, Harry!'

'Yeah, what she sai…I mean, thought. Now, how could you have kissed me? I don't remember that. And trust me, I'd remember something like that! Oops.'

'Damn it!'

'Whoa! I thought you said swearing was bad?'

'Shut down your mind, Ron.'

'I would if I could. Tell me about his damn kiss. I wonder if it was as sweet as the one I gave you? Oh, for Christ's Sakes!'

'Where did you pick that up from? And what kiss you gave me?'

'The boys with some Muggle heritage say it all the time. And it was in second year, when you were petrified. Damn those stupid Muggle fairy tales. And my gullibility. I walked right into thinking I could wake you like sleeping beauty.'

'You can't tell me that was accidental thinking. He thinks I'm beautiful? But I thought he thought I was ugly and plain.'

'It wasn't. And I do. Think you're beautiful, that is. You're not ugly! Hell, no! You're so…fantasmic!'

'Where'd you get that word from?'

'I made it up. There aren't enough words to describe you. You're just brilliant. I wish I could kiss you. Okay, that was accidental thinking.'

'Damn your luscious lips! Damn this curse!'

'You want to kiss me? Brilliant. Can you kiss me now?'

'I want…I mean, I…I can't. Not yet. I want to finish what we started first.'

'Okay, but that doesn't mean I'll be able to concentrate. Or stop looking at your lips. Damn it!'

'The kiss. The one I gave you.'

'Yeah?'

'It was in first year. When Harry went on to find Voldemort, I went back to help you. You were just lying there. I knew you were alive. I just…I couldn't help it. You were so peaceful. I never really wanted you to find out. But it doesn't matter now.'

'Wow. Fantasmic. Magical. I love her. Oops.'

'Oh my gosh! You love me? Yes, Hermione. Gosh you're so thick sometimes. Oh great. Now I'm talking to myself. Ugh. Oh well. At least I found someone that loves me too.'

'This just keeps getting better and better.'

'Just as well I love you. And think you're hot. And cute. I'm getting sick of this curse, Harry. Take it off.'

"You're the boss." Harry said, and promptly removed it. They both massaged their throats and grinned guiltily at each other.

"Looks – no, sounds – like we have plenty of secrets. I'm just glad I got rid of those ones." Ron said.

"Yeah. I feel the same." Hermione returned.

"I think I'll just be going. I didn't volunteer to watch the kiss. See you later." Harry said, waved, and walked away. They both watched him until he reached the door of the castle. Then they turned back to each other. Hermione turned a little red. Ron grinned.

"So. How's about that kiss?"

Well? Is it worth a review? Tell me. Please? I'm a sucker for those things. See you guys next time!


End file.
